Explanations
by Iysu Uchiha
Summary: Itachi left her but did not say anything. She is trying to forget him but painful memories always came to her...ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first Naruto fanfic and i hope i didn't spoil the anime... I really like the pairing Itachi and Sakura, because their 'love' seems so impossible. Well it's the first chapter...Hope someone will read it =)

Please review... See ya...

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno was in the park of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, waiting for her friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. The girls were going to do some shopping for the bachelor party of Tenten. Neji Hyuaga, her boyfriend since now two years, has finally proposed her. But Sakura's was not really concerned by the marriage. Sakura hated that word. She hated it. It reminded her that one year earlier her lover Itachi Uchiha had left her in the middle of their marriage for an unknown reason.

-------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------

She has cried all the tears of her body for weeks and weeks wondering what could be the reason which led Itachi to such a low act. Was she at fault? Naruto Usumaki, her best friend and teammate, had tried his best to make her smile again. But the pink haired girl was lost in the emptiness Itachi left in her life. Indeed Itachi was the light which shone in her world. After defeating his brother Sasuke Uchiha and leaving the Akatsuki, Itachi became a ninja of Konoha, often teaming up with Kakashi's team, namely Sai, Naruto and Sakura for C- Rank and B-Rank missions.

It was during a duo mission that the two Chunin realised their love for each other. They were supposed to protect a highly placed politician, Yuij (1) of the village of Getsu. Itachi and Sakura were involved in a fight against Garuki, a corrupted hunter nin (1), employed to kill Yuij. Garuki succeeded to disarm Itachi and to immobilise him while Sakura was fighting against his clone. He was about to strike when Sakura hit him from behind and killed him. Itachi was surprised and could not help ask Sakura:

"Why did you save me? You could have let him killed me and say that you were not able to save me. I thought you hated me for what I did to Sasuke."

Sakura simply said:

"I have a conscience you know. And there's lot of things you don't know about me." And she walked away.

Itachi was perplexed. That night, he went to Sakura's tent for further explanations. And reluctantly, she agreed to tell him. **That boy has some kind of power to which you can't say no, **thought Sakura. She explained to Itachi that she thought Sasuke was the one she loved and she suffered a lot fro his departure from Konoha but later realised when Sasuke tried to take advantage of her that he was no longer the man she once loved.

Itachi was shocked to see that despite the death of her parents, Sasuke's acts towards her and the other horrible things she had witnessed for her young age, Sakura was as strong as a rock and was always smiling. From that moment, he knew that Sakura was the one he waited all his life. After completing their mission, they started dating. They were extremely happy together. Itachi, after many years in darkness and hurt, found in Sakura a person to love, someone to whom he could confess his secrets even the darkest ones and most important a person on whom he could count and trust.

A sudden female scream took Sakura out of her thoughts.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(1)These are fictional characters, they do not exist in the manga. I tried to find original names but i find that i did not do well ^^" =D

I know it's quite short but i'll try my best to update shortly...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone..Well this is the second chapter of explanations... hope you'll enjoy... see ya (//_^)

_Sakura is taken out of her thoughts by Ino._

**Chapter2**

"Hey Forehead," Ino said to her thinking friend.

"Hey Ino. Hi Hinata. You guys have taken so much time. Let's go before the closing down of the shops," said Sakura smiling. But it was a fake smile, behind which she hid all her wounds and suffers.

The three friends made their way to the shopping centre.

_Later at Sakura's home_

**Ahh! I'm so tired. I'll take a shower then go straight to bed**, thought Sakura**. **After taking a long bath, Sakura laid on her bed. She was indeed very tired but could not sleep. Itachi was still in her mind. Some painful memories came to her. She would never forget the day Itachi asked her hand.

---------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------

He knocked at her door, dressed in a handsome black suit with a white shirt and a cute black tie. He was looking quite nervous which is unusual for him.

"Hon, you're here?" asked the elegant Uchiha.

"Ya, I'm having a shower! Take something from the fridge. I'm coming down in a while," said Sakura from her room.

Itachi removed his coat, took a can of Pepsi from the fridge and on the tips of his feet, without making a sound, he went up in his lover's room. With only a towel around, Sakura came out of the bathroom murmuring a song. She was surprised to see Itachi, quietly sitting on her bed. She blushed and so did Itachi. He approached his koibito, gently caressed her cheeks and kissed her passionately. He led his hands to Sakura's waist and held her closer to him. Sakura suddenly stopped him, and teasingly said that they were getting late. After having dinner in an expensive restaurant, Itachi blindfolded Sakura and drove to an unknown place. He took her out of the car, and asked her to remove the eyes.

"Ohh! Itachi! This is where you asked me out for the first time," said a Sakura on a brink of shedding tears.

They were on the bridge of Konoha's river from which the whole village could be seen. It was there that six months earlier, under the shinny moonlight that Itachi asked Sakura to be his girlfriend and shared their first kiss.

"Ya, and I wanted to...," as he talked a thousand of petals of roses fell from the sky and a pretty red rose fell in her hands and a nervous Itachi said,

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?," said Itachi.

Sakura suddenly started to cry. **It was not the reaction I was expecting, **thought Itachi. He worriedly asked her what happened.

"I'm so happy!!! I'm always hoped that when some handsome guy would propose, it would be special. But you did it with so much elegance and romance. Itachi, I would be more than happy to marry you... YES! YES! YES!", she said while Itachi took her in his arms.

Soon the entire Konoha was aware of the good news thanks to Ino's special faculty to keep a secret. Everyone was so happy. Naruto, Neij, Sai and Shikamaru helped Itachi with the arrangements of the marriage and for the ring. When Itachi asked Naruto to be his best man, he almost spilled his ramen. He hugged Itachi and said how much he was honoured. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were the bridesmaids. Sakura as well as her bridesmaids' dress was especially designed in France. Itachi was longing to see Sakura, not being allowed to see her before the marriage.

A few days before the marriage, Itachi was behaving very strangely. He talked to Naruto on the eve of the marriage. They were drunk so Naruto could not remember the entire conversation but Itachi talked about being trapped. Naruto was secretly suspecting him to doubt about his marriage but he knew how much he loved Sakura and that he would never do anything to hurt her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Sorry if this one is short too. I'm having exams at school and am currently focused on that. But I got this story stuck in my mind and was not able to concentrate so I wrote it. I know it's kinda boring but still thanks for reading_ **=)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. This is the third part of Explanations. I hope you like it_

_Oh something I forgot to mention in earlier chapter..._**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (//_^)...**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was suddenly waken by knocks at her door.

"Coming," she screamed from her room.

She rushed to the door and welcomed an over-excited and smiling Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here at...6am?" Sakura said looking at the clock.

"I've some good news", he said, "Firstly Tsunade-sama has assigned to us a Rank C mission, something related to a drug dealer or something like that. I was not listening so... And secondly, Neji asked me to be his best man!!!"

Sakura faked a smile and hugged Naruto congratulating him. **Again something related to...argg....I hate all that stuffs,** thought Sakura. Naruto left and Sakura made coffee and took a book. But of course her mind was not really in the book.

-----------------FLASHBACK------------------

"Wow", did all the persons present in the marriage as Sakura entered the church.

**This is strange**, she thought**, Itachi's not here. He's the groom, he should be here first. Perhaps he just forgot something. Oh it's typical of him....**

Kakashi escorted the bride to the altar. A few minutes after, Sakura started to stress. Itachi was not here. She looked at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders. He rushed to the room where Itachi was supposed to get ready.

"He's not there," Naruto said, entering the altar all of a sudden," But I found this." He handled a letter to Sakura.

My dear little flower,

I'm sorry but I think that I hasted things. I'm not ready for this. I got scared seeing all these marriage stuffs and I don't think I'm the right guy for you. I thought that I could handle the situation and that I could make you happy. But be honest, you know that we would never be happy. Being an Uchiha, I know that I should honour my pledge but Sakura really I cannot...I just cannot. As you see, the problem is from me, not you. Hope you'll understand.

Itachi Uchiha

Sakura dropped her bouquet losing her glow. She ran out of the room, crying like hell. She walked to her apartment quite far from the church. Rain started to pour wiping away Sakura's make up. Her tears got mixed with her rain leaving stains of eyeliner all over her cheeks.

"WHY! WHY!!!!!!!!" she screamed looking towards the sky. As if to answer, thunder were heard.

Sakura stayed in an emotionless state for almost two whole weeks. She was not going to work, was not eating, sleeping nor drinking anything. God knows how she managed to stay alive. She just stayed there in a dark corner of her room in her bride dress, wondering why he did that. When she finally got out of her house, she pretended that she had forgotten everything, as if nothing happened. No one dared talk about that again, afraid that she may become depressed again. Naruto tried his best to make her smile. Not willing to hurt him, she has been faking them till now. Indeed, she has been pretending to be happy nevertheless she never forgot her pain. Instead it was killing her inside.

----------------FLASHBACK---------------

_R&R thanks....._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura shook her head to drive away those painful memories. She got up and started preparing for the mission.

**In the forest, during the mission**

"I'm going to get some water," said Sakura.

"Kay," said Naruto and Sai together who were involved in some arm wrestling thingy while Kakashi-sensei was sleeping, a new Icha Icha Paradise on his face. **They will never change** thought Sakura referring to three men who were now the pillars of her life since the fourth one left her.

Sakura was collecting water from the river when she sensed a chakra she knew, a smell she loved and did not need to turn over to know that HE was behind her.

She walked across him, inhaling his smell without letting him notice. **My memories do not do him justice**, she thought. **But it does not change the fact that he left me. **She passed cross him, ignoring him.

"Saku—"but Itachi stopped.

After a long minute of silence, Sakura talked first.

"Why Itachi? I just wanna know why. Was I not worth being your wife? I want to know what caused you to doubt your decision."

**She's crying**, he thought. He approached her.

"I had my reasons, and as I told you I was not ready."

"Hell you were not ready!!" Sakura screamed, "You would not have proposed me if it was the case. 12 months Itachi. I waited for a response from you for 12 months! 12 FUCKING MONTHS WAITING TO HEAR FROM YOU, WAITING TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE SORRY AND THAT YOU LOVED ME,"

Sakura suddenly grabbed Itachi.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you did not want to marry me. Tell me that you did not want me to be yours on that day."

Itachi knew that he could no longer lie to her. She knew him too well and he was tired to see her suffer. Everything went quiet, only the sound of running water could be heard. Itachi broke the distressing silence.

"The truth, Sakura, is that I did all that for you not to suffer. Sakura, for god's sake, try to understand. I'm an Uchiha, a roof of pure trouble and problems. I did not want you to die."

Sakura knew from the sudden change of Itachi's eyes that he was still hiding something. His pure and sensual onyx eyes filled with so much love and hurt were now replaced by the cold and emotionless red sharingan ones.

"Okay! Swear that you're not hiding anything."

Itachi was trapped. He could no longer lie. He freed himself from Sakura's grip and looked down fearing that Sakura would notice his tears.

"Sasuke's not dead, Sakura!! I did not kill him!! I JUST COULD NOT KILL MY OWN BROTHER!! He came back, Sakura, he did. He threatened me. He told me that he would kill you if I married you. I love you, Sakura, and could bear the fact that you could be hurt."

Sakura was gaped. **Sasuke is not dead**?! She thought. She could hardly accept that the one who once tried to rape her was alive.

Itachi sensed a familiar chakra. A chakra belonging to the one who was responsible for the hell his life was now. He quickly took Sakura in his arms, thus avoiding a kunai thrown by someone he could no longer stand.

"Sasuke-kun…," Sakura said surprisingly.

There he was. Sasuke Uchiha, newly admitted to the Akatsuki, missing-nin of Konoha, her long dated team-mate and friend and also once her lover. There he was, dressed in an Akatsuki cloak; half of his bare chest could be seen. His sexy spiky raven hairs were flying freely in the cold breeze that ruled in the forest. He was more handsome than in her memories and he seemed more dangerous and cold. She was lost in the emptiness of his sharingan eyes.

"Sakura," he said, "My dear Sakura, you should thank me. I avoided you from having a stupid and WEAK husband." His eyes thought being on Sakura, were paying attention only to Itachi. Sasuke knew that Itachi hated that anyone touch Sakura. He moved neat Sakura and Itachi. He touched Sakura and using a teleporting ninjutsu, he teleported himself and Sakura away from Itachi. The latter surprisingly did not move. He was just there, motionless.

Sasuke's face was a few inches from Sakura's. He whispered to her ears:

"I could not let him have you. He has always been the best, always having better than I have. I could not let him have my Sakura. If you cannot be mine, you shall be nobody's."

Sasuke's voice had such a tone of madness and anger that it literally made Sakura shiver. Moments later, without her realising, her lips were forced on Sasuke's. He was kissing her wildly, taking away her breaths. She tried to pull him but Sasuke took that for an encouragement and due to the huge weight difference.

Sasuke suddenly stopped sidestepping just in time Itachi's suriken.

"Look after her," he said. Zetsu appeared and did as he was told.

"I'll be right back, darling", Sasuke told Sakura caressing her soft right cheek.

"So my chicken big brother finally decided to protect his so-called lover. What will you do, eh? Kill me? You could not last time, remember?! That's the difference between you and me, Itachi. I do everything I must do to achieve my goal, that is to be the only Uchiha left and if that implies killing my brother, I'll do it. Sakura's lips taste great, you know, just like cherries in a vanilla cream. And you know how much I love vanilla. But I won't hesitate to kill her."

Itachi could feel anger accumulating inside of him. Sasuke was trying to chip him. He was talking too much. Suddenly, Naruto and an eagle drawn by Sai jumped on Zetsu to immobilise him. Kakashi attacked him with a Kamui technique,(sorry did not find better ^^,), thus freeing the pink scared chunin. Sasuke did not let all that disturb him at all. Sakura was under shock. She tried to assimilate the situation. Suddenly Sasuke threw a lighting blade ninjutsu towards Itachi. Sakura jumped in front of him, receiving the attack instead of her lover did. She was propelled against a tree and a puddle of blood surrounded her.

"Sakuraaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Itachi. Itachi went over to Sakura. He picked her lifeless body in his arms and his face in her neck saying "I'm sorry Sakura" over and over again.

Sasuke was thunderstruck. How could he… Anyways it was already done. He started laughing when he saw that his brother was crying.

"Oh! The great Itachi Uchiha, the genius of the Uchiha clan, is actually crying. You're weak!"

"Enough! Ok! Enough! I've been listening since a while. Not hitting back to you does not mean I'm scared or anything! You think you're strong Sasuke but you're still the little boy who was always following me. You cannot bear seeing me happy, can you?! You know why I did not kill you, it's because I thought you'll change, change into someone good and responsible but no, YOU HAD BETTER PLANS! You've hurt Sakura twice but I forgave you thinking that you were still a kid but not now. You wanna be treated like an adult; well I'll treat you like a grown-up.

Itachi was beside himself. He attacked Sasuke with an Amaterasu ninjutsu. The two Uchiha brothers became involved in a merciless fight. Enormous amount of chakra were floating in the air. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were speechless with surprise. Itachi were extremely dangerous when he was angry. He held the final stroke to Sasuke. Itachi was there over Sasuke's dead body. He got up and went where his soul mate was. He just laid there by her side, holding her in his arms as if to protect her from danger.

Naruto approached Itachi. He touched his elbow and gave him a gaze. A gaze to make him realise that she was gone. Itachi looked at Naruto. No he could not accept that; his little flower could not be dead. She just could not. Not wanting Naruto and the others to see his tears, he quickly lowered his head. A tear from Itachi's eyes fell on Sakura's face and made its way to her lips. **She is so beautiful. There's so much that I want her to know, so much that I want to do with her but she's gone,** Itachi thought.

"Is that what you call justice?!! Killing her for someone who left her!! I should be dead and she should be alive and moving on in life. YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled looking at the sky.

Suddenly wails could be heard. Everyone was surprised and dare not move. Itachi looked at Sakura wondering if God has listened to him. Sakura tried to move but Itachi grabbed her and hugged her tight. Sakura was surprised as she was not used to Itachi showing his feelings like this.

"It's okay baby. I'm okay. And Itachi…" Itachi looked up. "..you're crushing me".

"So this is what is called a miracle? I read about that in one book and…"said sai.

"These things cannot be read Sai. You should experience them," said Naruto and the brink of tears. Kakashi nodded.

Itachi and Sakura laughed. Itachi drew closer to Sakura and caught her lips in a passionate and long kiss taking her breaths away.

Itachi carried Sakura on his back to Konoha. She received the necessary medical aid and after receiving a long rumbling from Tsunade-sama, Sakura was allowed to go home. She stayed at the hospital for three weeks and there wasn't a day without which Itachi failed to come to visit by little, Sakura rediscovered in Itachi the one for whom she had fallen. Itachi insisted to have a decent funeral for Sasuke though no one understood why he still cared for that traitor but after all he was his brother so no one objected.

**Voila, there is still a last chapter…will try to update in two days…Special thanks to my best friend who had 75% of the idea of this chapter..love you dudie angel…=***


	5. Chapter 5 Happily Ever After

_So I'm back with the last chapter. I know I said that I would update two days ago but I had a severe lack of imagination due to daily stress. Anyways hope you guys would like this chapter. Special thanks to __Twisted Musalih and Van309__ for support..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did Naruto and Sasuke would have been together and Itachi and Sakura would have lots of pink haired and black eyed kids. _

**Chapter 4**

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Itachi and Sakura as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

As Itachi and Sakura take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Itachi and Sakura both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Itachi and Sakura, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls..." the priest said.

Everyone assisted this marriage. In fact ever since Itachi asked Sakura to be his wife on a sweet Saturday night, everyone has been doing something or another to make this day be wonderful and unforgettable. Sure his proposal was not as extraordinary as his first one, but Sakura was in seventh heaven of delight. Sakura was in a Maggie Sottero. Her dress was in a crystal organza, rushed across the bodice and softly gathered at A-line skirt. There were Swarovski crystals although out the dress and it was held by a one-shoulder treatment lace. She was absolutely divine. Itachi was in a in a Kenneth Cole's gray suit with a white shirt and tweed vest and tie.

"Let us pray, the priest continued, at this time, I'll ask you, Itachi, and you, Sakura, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Itachi, will you take Sakura to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will", Itachi answered

"Sakura, will you take Itachi to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will",Sakura answered.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace."

A loud brakes sound could be heard. Everyone confusingly looked at the entrance door.

"This man cheated on me, "said a blonde girl as she interrupted the marriage making a smashing entry.

Sakura looked at Itachi with a "have you dare" glare. The latter was so confused. **Not again** he thought **what the hell! Why is there always something to interrupt my wedding?!**

The mysterious girl made her way to the altar walking among all the confused guests. She stopped in front of Itachi and said:

"You didn't forget me I hope..."

Itachi was about to answer her when she added

"...Naruto-kun"

A blushing and embarrassed Naruto came from behind Sakura's back.

"Hehehe,of course not, Yuzumi darling. How could I forget such an angel?"

Everyone burst out laughing. **Holy Naruto**, thought both Itachi and Sakura**. **

"So as I was about to say before this slight incident, I pronounce you two man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Itachi carried Sakura in bridal style while kissing her passionately.

"Ok girls. Gather around. Best of luck to all of you." Sakura said.

A group of excited and impatient girls gathered around the entrance of the church. Sakura sent her bouquet flying in the air. Something that no one expected happen. The bouquet landed in Naruto's hands. Everyone looked him and he started blushing like hell. And once again everyone laughed. **Those things happen only to me,** thought Naruto.

_Here it is. The last chapter...Reviews and..._

_*Knocks at the door. Euhh wait_

_Iysu309 opens._

_Iysu309: Heyy Yuzumi. What's up? I was in fact finalising my..._

_Yuzumi:[in an angry tone]] Wfh!!!Why did u put me with the demon guy!!!!_

_Iysu309:[in a childish voice]] You guys complete each other and i thought that..._

_Yuzumi: Me and that duffer!!!! Oh you thought about it, that's why it's so disgusting. Do me a favor next time don't think and yes please don't make me look like a whore!!!_

_Iysu309: Will you let me complete my sentences please ahahahha!!! *Closes the door on her face_

_And yes as i was saying before that stupid baka interrupts us... R&R please....._


End file.
